dcfandomcom-20200222-history
All-American Comics Vol 1 58
| Writer11_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler11_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker11_1 = Sheldon Mayer | StoryTitle11 = Scribbly: "The Bully" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * | Writer12_1 = Joe Greene | Penciler12_1 = Joe Gallagher | Inker12_1 = Joe Gallagher | StoryTitle12 = Atom: "Gangsters, Guns and Girls" | Synopsis12 = Al Pratt works after school hours at the newspaper, and one day he convinces his boss to run a fake obituary for local gangster Dude Henwick. Dude is very un-amused, and visits Al at the newspaper office; brash remarks are exchanged, and Dude smacks Al, then leaves. Al changes clothes and jumps out the window, then overtakes Henwick on the sidewalk, bullying a newsboy. The thrashes the dude, and warns him to leave town; Henwick runs away. Al resumes his regular identity, in which his life is being complicated by a favor he's doing for his sort-of-girlfriend, Mary James. He's gotten fast-talked into chaperoning two freshmen sorority candidates around for the evening, and show them the campus. They show up, and they're both extremely tall, especially by contrast with Al. They're built like fullbacks, really. It doesn't go very well at first. Meanwhile not far away, Dude Henwick huddles up with his two thug buddies, planning one last job before they blow town. Easiest target in town is the ice-cream parlor, so that's where they'll strike. At the soda shop they burst in, brandishing handguns, and encounter Al and his two dates. The girls think this is some fake stunt, so Al pretends to faint, and knocks over their table in the process. Behind the table, he changes clothes, then leaps into battle as the Atom! He makes mincemeat of the robbers and leaves them nicely trussed up for the police. The girls are quite impressed with this, and they decide to forget about Al, and drag the Atom around town to see the sights instead. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Dude Henwick ** two hench Other Characters: * Pratt's Editor * Two Sorority Candidates Locations: * Calvin City ** ** Sentinel Newspaper Office ** Ice Cream Parlor | Writer13_1 = Joe Greene | Penciler13_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker13_1 = Stan Aschmeier | StoryTitle13 = Doctor Mid-Nite: "Limericks Vs. Larceny" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * | Writer14_1 = | Penciler14_1 = Joe Gallagher | Inker14_1 = Joe Gallagher | StoryTitle14 = Red, White, and Blue: "Blooey Blows His Horn" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * | Writer15_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Penciler15_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker15_1 = Jon L. Blummer | StoryTitle15 = Hop Harrigan: "The Evil Power of Naja Hana, the Black Cobra" | Synopsis15 = | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * | Notes = * Published by J.R. Publishing Company. * Also appearing in this issue of All-American Comics were: ** "Cicero's Cat" (newspaper strip reprints) by Al Smith ** "Mutt & Jeff" (newspaper strip reprints) by Al Smith | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Read Atom: "Gangsters, Guns and Girls" online. }}